From Crown To Halo
by unicorn92243
Summary: Sequel to The Monster In Apple Bloom Please read that first. Apple Bloom is horrified when her colt friend Bright Heart tells her his heart breaking secret. Can her friends and family help her cope? Will Apple Bloom be strong enough to get through her most difficult time yet?
1. True Love

**From Crown To Halo**

**Chapter 1**

**True Love**

"This dinner is delicious Mrs. Glimmer!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Glimmer, who was a yellow unicorn with a white mane and tail and fireworks for a cutie mark, chuckled. "Why thank you dear."

Treble Clef, who was a white unicorn with a brown mane and tail and a violin for a cutie mark, nodded in agreement.

"One of your best dear."

"Flatterers," Glimmer blushed. "Well it's time for dessert."

Apple bloom was having dinner over at her colt friend Bright Heart's house. It had been a year since they had first started going out, and they were both very happy. She smiled at his parents. They seemed like such a wonderful family.

"Oh yeah, red velvet cake!" Cheered Dark Star, Bright Heart's brother, when his mother brought the dessert out.

After the delicious meal, Bright Heart sat outside with Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom handed him a small box. "Happy anniversary Bright Heart."

Bright Heart opened the box to find a special guitar pick that had YOURS ALWAYS written on it.

"Oh Apple Bloom, this is the best gift you could have given me!"

He hugged her tight, then gave her a small box as well. Apple Bloom grinned and opened it, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a gold necklace with a heart pendant. It had FOREVER LOVE on it and when she opened the pendant it had a picture of the two of them together on it.

"Oh Bright Heart... it's so beautiful... thank you!" She kissed him lovingly.

"Only the best for you my Princess."

"Likewise my Prince," she giggled. She loved when he called her Princess. It made her feel so special. Bright Heart gently placed the necklace around her neck.

"I love you Bright Heart."

"I love you too Apple Bloom."

Later that night after Bright Heart had walked her home, Apple Bloom lay in her bed feeling the happiest she'd ever been. Her Bipolar was under control, she was making good grades in school, she had wonderful friends and a wonderful family, and she had Bright Heart.

The next night, Bright Heart came to eat at her house. Apple Bloom had never really thought about it before, but seeing him sit next to her brother, she realized just how big Bright Heart really was, especially for a unicorn. Why, he was even bigger than Big Mac! She realized that he was the biggest and tallest colt she'd ever seen. She guessed she'd never noticed it before because Bright Heart was so sweet and gentle.

Apple Jack was talking about apple buck season that was coming up.

"I sure am glad that you're old enough to help harvest now Apple Bloom. We have a lot of work coming up."

"Eeyup," Mac nodded.

"Darned tootin," Granny Smith added. She looked at Bright Heart. "I don't suppose a big strong colt like yourself would be able to help out as well?"

Bright Heart looked startled, and uncomfortable. "Oh... well I... um..."

"We'd be willing to pay you for your trouble," Apple Jack added.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can," Bright Heart said softly. He avoided the eyes of everyone at the table.

"Oh, well, all right then," blinked Apple Jack.

Apple Bloom looked at Bright Heart in confusion. He was always eager and willing to help anyone who asked for it, what had changed?

"Bright Heart? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is just fine Apple Bloom, I'm sorry I can't help out. I would, just uh, well, my family doesn't like me doing anything too strenuous."

There was a very awkward pause.

"Well then, if you'd still like to help, you can divide the good apples from the bad ones. That won't put too much of a strain on ya," said Apple Jack.

"I could do that," Bright Heart smiled.

"That'll be great Bright Heart," Apple Bloom said with a smile, but inside she was worried. She could feel it in her stomach.

Something was wrong.

Bright Heart acted as he always did, and when Apple Buck season came around he cheerfully did anything he could to help, as long as it wasn't hard labor. Apple Bloom just didn't get it. She knew Bright Heart was physically strong, so why wouldn't he help with the harder chores?

"Bright Heart, are you injured in some way?"

"No Apple Bloom, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Apple Bloom knew that it wasn't polite to pry, but she was worried and awfully curious. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what.

Bright Heart will tell me if he wants me to know, she thought. But why wouldn't he want her to know? They were in love. Everypony has their secrets they don't want anypony else to know, she told herself. Something they might be embarrassed about if it got out.

Maybe Bright Heart wasn't as physically strong as she thought. Maybe he had been sick recently and was supposed to take it easy for awhile.

All these maybes were driving her crazy! She was worried darn it. She just had to know…

Apple Bloom looked over at Bright Heart where he was sorting apples just in time to see him put his hoof on his chest and grimace as if he was in pain.

"Bright Heart? Are ya'll okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just got a little short of breath for a minute."

Apple Bloom's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ya'll look like you're in pain, not short of breath. What's going on Bright Heart?"

"Nothi-"

"Don't lie to me!" She interrupted as she stomped over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You never lie to me Bright Heart so don't start now. What is going on with you?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"You're upsetting me now. You're scaring me Bright Heart. My imagination is running wild thinking of all the possibilities!"

He finally sighed as he looked away. "All right Apple Bloom, I suppose you do have a right to know. All I ask is that you won't tell anypony else what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't tell. I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She made the motions as she spoke the promise.

Bright Heart nodded. "All right, the truth is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes I know I am evil. Stay tuned!


	2. Damaged Heart

Chapter 2

Damaged Heart

"Spit it out Bright Heart!" Apple Bloom exclaimed when he hesitated.

"I have a heart condition. My heart is weak, and I need a transplant. The doctor's say I have a couple of years before it… gives out."

"What?" She whispered.

For a moment, it felt like the bottom of her world fell out from underneath her, and she sat there in stunned silence. Then however, she became optimistic.

"W-well you got two whole years, surely a donor will show up in that length of time right?"

"Apple Bloom," he took her hoof gently with a sad smile.

"There's plenty of time-"

"Apple Bloom."

"What?"

"I'm a very rare type. Finding a match will be near impossible."

Once again, she was stunned, then she shook her head furiously.

"No… no! You are not going to die Bright Heart!"

"Apple Bloom…"

"I won't let you!"

"Oh Apple Bloom…"

She felt him pull her into his embrace as she dissolved into sobs.

"It'll be okay Apple Bloom. You're so wonderful, you'll have plenty of suitors."

"I don't want them I want you!"

"Shh… my princess, I've got you."

"How can you be so calm?" She sniffled after she'd calmed down a little.

"Because I've accepted it."

"Well I haven't. How long have you known about this?"

"About six months," he admitted.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't want anypony to treat me differently, and in case I was wrong, and a donor did show up after all. I didn't want to put you through this."

"Bright Heart I love you. Whatever you are going through, I want to be there for you, even if it hurts."

"I appreciate that sweet heart."

Apple Bloom gently rubbed at his chest where he'd been rubbing earlier, over his heart. Her own heart felt just as damaged as his.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it aches," he admitted.

"This is why you can't do heavy work huh? Because it would strain your heart too much?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

They were silent for awhile as Apple Bloom processed everything.

"Here you are the one sick and you're the one comforting me."

"Because I'm not afraid. I've dreamed of Heaven Princess, and it's a wonderful place. The only bad part is that I would miss everyone."

"Well Heaven can't have you yet," she said fiercely. "You're mine."

"Apple Bloom I just want to tell you, being with you has been the best time of my life-" Apple Bloom softly put her hoof over his lips.

"Shh… you aren't leaving me, so no goodbyes."

Bright Heart smiled a little sadly and gently moved her hoof aside so he could kiss her, and she kissed him back almost desperately, clinging to him as if she hung onto him he wouldn't be able to leave. A single tear fell down Bright Heart's cheek.

He prayed there would be no goodbyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. A Happy Day

Chapter 3

A Happy Day

Things seemed to mostly return to normal after that. Except for noticing now how Bright Heart would take it easy and sometimes rub his chest, Apple Bloom could almost pretend that their conversation had never happened.

Every single night, she prayed for him. But other than that, she did her best not to think about it. Bright Heart was NOT going to die. Sure maybe AB Negative was a really rare type, but surely, surely somepony out there would turn up as a donor.

Is it wrong to hope for a donor? Somepony else would have to die, she thought. It made her feel guilty. Was it fair that somepony trade their life for Bright Heart's? No it wasn't. But then, it wasn't fair for Bright Heart to have this happen to him either.

In the following weeks, Apple Bloom spent as much time as possible with Bright Heart. So much so that her friends complained about her not spending much time with them anymore, but Apple Bloom couldn't tell them why, that Bright Heart might be on borrowed time. She'd promised.

Today was bright and sunny with a cool breeze blowing. It was a beautiful day and she couldn't help but feel high spirited as she knocked on Bright Heart's door. Dark Star answered.

"Hi Dark, is Bright Heart home? Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah he's in his room, go on up."

"Thanks." As she headed upstairs she could hear Bright Heart playing his guitar and singing.

Higher

When dreaming I'm guided to another world

Time and time again

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep

'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape

From the life I live when I'm awake

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change

It helps me to appreciate

Those nights and those dreams

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights

If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

The only difference is

To let love replace all our hate

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

So lets go there, lets go there,

Come on, lets go there

Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Can you take me Higher?

To a place where blind men see

Can you take me Higher?

To a place with golden streets

Apple Bloom shivered as she listened to the words of the song. Was he singing about Heaven? She shook it off and knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and smirked at him.

"My prince, you really shouldn't keep your princess waiting."

"It's that time already? Oh gosh! I'm sorry love."

They were all going to have a picnic in the park together. Apple Bloom, Bright Heart, Dark Star, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom did miss hanging out with her friends, and this way she could be with all of them at once.

Today would be cemented in Apple Bloom's mind for the rest of her life. They had so much fun. They took pictures, sang silly songs, and even played tag like when they were kids, chasing each other all over the park.

Apple Bloom couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much.

"It's so nice to spend time together again," said Sweetie Belle, while the boys were kicking a ball around together and temporarily out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you spend most of your time with Bright Heart now, what gives?" Scootaloo looked at her suspiciously.

"We're in love, what can I say?"

"That is sooo romantic," sighed Sweetie Belle.

"Gag me," muttered Scootaloo.

"I'm going to marry him someday, I'm sure of it," grinned Apple Bloom.

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Squealed Sweetie Belle.

"Of course!"

"I guess that would be cool," Scootaloo admitted.

When night came, they told each other creepy stories until one by one, the others said they had to get home, till it was just Apple Bloom and Bright Heart alone.

For awhile, they looked up at the stars, not saying much. Then Bright Heart kissed her softly, and after they exchanged a few more kisses, they cuddled together contentedly on the picnic blanket.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," she smiled

"Not as beautiful as you." Bright Heart looked at her adoringly.

"Flatterer," she teased, imitating his mother even as she blushed.

Bright Heart just laughed.

Finally, reluctantly, they realized that it was time for them to be heading home. They got up and packed up the picnic things before exchanging one last hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you."

"Good night my Prince, I love you too."

Apple Bloom smiled as he waved to her in the moon light. He was so handsome, his fur seemed to sparkle as he turned and trotted away. Apple Bloom sighed happily as she made her way home.

It had been a happy day.


End file.
